1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a vessel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vessel for separating and collecting excess oil from deep fried foods disposed therein before the deep fried foods are sauted.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for articulating food related vessels have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,025 to Bull et al. teaches a salad spinner comprising a bowl, a colander adapted to nest within the bowl, and a lid for the bowl and colander. Drive means are associated with the lid for rotating the colander relative to the bowl. The drive means include a handle having one end for manual engagement with the opposite end of the handle being pivotably mounted to the lid. A drive gear is positioned at the opposite end of the handle, and a turret is positioned on the underside of the lid. The turret is rotatably attached to the lid and a pinion gear is provided in driving engagement with the turret. This pinion gear meshes with the drive gear whereby movement of the handle transmits movement to the turret through the pinion gear. Drive tabes are carried by the turret for engaging the colander to impart spinning movement to the colander in response to movement of the handle.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,109 to Bull teaches a drive mechanism for relatively rotatable components such as a salad spinner comprising a bowl, a colander adapted to rest within the bowl, a lid for the bowl and colander, and a drive mechanism associated with the lid and operatively connected to the colander for rotating the colander relative to the bowl. The drive mechanism includes a handle and a drive gear associated with the handle rotatably attaching the turret to the lid, a pinion gear in driving engagement with the turret, and a clutch interposed between the pinion gear and the turret. The pinion gear meshes with the drive gear whereby movement of the handle in one direction engages the clutch to transmit movement to the turret for spinning of the colander in one direction. Movement of the handle in the opposite direction disengages the clutch. The clutch comprises a clutch housing and a clutch assembly receivable within the clutch housing. The clutch assembly includes a central hub, a plurality of drive pins, flexible arms connecting the drive pins to the central hub, and tensioning petals attached to the central hub for engagement with the turret. Recesses defined by the clutch housing receive the drive pins and these recesses slope inwardly toward the central hub. An engagement surface defined by the turret is received within the clutch housing and the petals operate to move the pins inwardly along the recesses and into driving engagement with the engagement surface when the handle is moved in one direction and outwardly along the recesses and out of driving engagement when the handle is moved in the opposite directions.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,090 to Lillelund et al. teaches a salad spinner having a base which receives a basket for rotation therein. A cover mounts to the base and includes a drive plate which engages the basket to drive same. The basket includes an upper edge spaced closely to the base for stability. The basket further includes one or more access depressions permitting a user to insert a finger between the basket and base. The drive plate includes one or more drive projections which abut against the access depressions, permitting these access depressions to also be used as a portion of the drive train. The cover may be inverted to an inoperative position for reduced storage space, and a storage cap may be secured to the base to store the salad spinner, for simply the contents of the base, free from contamination.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,546 B2 to Ancona et al. teaches an electric salad spinner device which is designed for ease of use and allows for efficient drying of salad greens, leafy vegetables and the like. The device comprises a base component, a generally cylindrical basket component, a generally cylindrical basket component, a scalable lid having a handle, an on/off switch and a drive motor. Optionally, the device also comprises a liquid dispenser assembly which may also be motorized to provide agitation and may also comprise a sheer assembly to allow for slicing in of hard vegetables such as, for example, cucumbers, carrots, celery and the like.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,457 B1 to Ancona et al. teaches a pasta machine that includes a housing with a removable container for holding a liquid such as water, and the housing includes a heater for heating the liquid to a boiling state. An enclosed colander having a cover and holding a food product such as pasta is disposed on the container and includes arms to allow it to rotate through the boiling water. The housing of the pasta machine includes a suitable control mechanism that controls rotation of the colander through the boiling water to cook the food product within the colander. The number of rotations and intervals between rotation are a function of the type and amount of pasta within the colander.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for articulating food related vessels have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.